A technique of recovering a cell sheet in a non-invasive manner is reported in, for example, JP Patent Publication H02-211865 A (1990), in which such cell sheet is formed with the use of a temperature-responsive polymer, such as polyisopropylacrylamide. To date, also, dishes and multi-well plates for cell culture using such temperature-responsive polymers have been commercialized and used in the field of regenerative medicine.